Medo
by Sissi
Summary: Sango tem medo de várias coisas, porém, seu maior medo é...


**Medo**

**Por: Sissi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Resumo:** Sango tem medo de várias coisas, porém, seu maior medo é...

_

* * *

_

_"I didn´t think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I – I remembered those dementors." _

"_I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well... I´m impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry´s face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear .Very wise, Harry."_´

- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

Kagome já me perguntou várias vezes se eu tenho saudades de minha família.

Nesses momentos, eu geralmente não sei o que responder. Sinto um vazio dentro de mim, um nada que absorve todos os meus pensamentos, todas as minhas emoções. Nesses momentos, eu simplesmente abaixo a cabeça, e rezo para que meus olhos não comecem a ficar molhados, a tal ponto que minha visão fique toda borrada com as lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

Kagome, minha doce e querida Kagome...

Ela se sente mal com sua própria pergunta, e com uma desculpa qualquer, deixa-me a sós com as minhas lembranças e com minha tristeza. Não preciso dizer nada; esta garota, com um sexto sentido próprio dela, afasta-se de mim rapidamente.

Kagome entende que eu ainda sinto uma terrível dor por não ter conseguido salvar minha família das mãos de Naraku naquele terrível dia. Ela entende que, desde então, fui marcada com um sinal pior que qualquer ferimento pudesse fazer, pois esta cicatriz está no meu coração, invisível a qualquer anatomista da era de Kagome. Uma cicatriz que não pode ser curada, e que nem quero que isto aconteça.

Não quero nunca esquecer aquele dia. Por causa deste acontecimento, eu morri e renasci. Eu, de uma certa forma, cresci e abri meus olhos para o mundo, um mundo que não era tão perfeito quanto eu imaginava, nem tão simplista quanto eu pensava que fosse. Youkais não são maus simplesmente porque são youkais, humanos também não são sempre bons porque são humanos, e a busca pelo poder é algo tão poderoso que, por onde ela passe, sempre causará destruição pelo seu caminho. Eu sei disso, porque senti na pele esta famigerada destruição.

Por causa de Naraku, um meio-youkai que queria obter a Jóia de Quatro Almas de qualquer maneira, num único dia, perdi toda a minha família e amigos. Num único dia, minha vida deixou de ter um significado para mim. Num único dia, desejei ardentemente morrer. Afinal, para quem mais eu iria viver?

E foi nesse dia que eu morri.

* * *

Eu teria permanecido morta se não fosse pela chegada de Kagome, de Inuyasha e de Miroku. Eles conseguiram, de uma forma que não sei explicar, mostrar-me que a esperança ainda não estava perdida, e que a felicidade ainda poderia ser alcançada. É claro que eu também não poderia deixar de levar em conta que eles estavam em busca de Naraku, que também tocara suas vidas e deixara marcas tão profundas quanto a minha. Senti uma intensa alegria ao saber que eu não estava sozinha no mundo. Tinha amigos. Tinha aliados. Tinha esperança de conseguir ser feliz no futuro.

Um dos meus maiores medos é ficar para sempre sozinha.

Quando eu era pequena, e ainda brincava com bonecas de pano, meu pai me perguntou se eu gostaria de continuar os negócios da família. Eu havia olhado meu pai, e com um grande sorriso, exclamara que sim. Afinal, eu tinha que tocar os negócios da família adiante. Era meu dever.

A partir deste dia, meu pai começou a me treinar. Inicialmente, ele me mandava correr em volta do pequeno vilarejo, apanhar lenha na floresta à noite, e não sei mais quantas outras tarefas que tornaram meu corpo forte e resistente. Observei fascinada os músculos de meus braços e de minhas pernas crescerem e endurecerem à medida que eu treinava todos os dias. Até hoje, sinto orgulho de meu corpo.

A partir do dia em que meu pai acreditou que eu estava forte o suficiente, ele entregou-me um pequeno machado, cujo fio era letal. Com certeza, aquele machado poderia cortar um único fio de cabelo. Meu pai ensinou-me alguns movimentos, e em pouco tempo, eu conseguia lançar o machado em direção certeira contra qualquer objeto que estivesse parado. Somente uma semana depois, após muitos treinos e tardes suadas e sofridas, eu conseguira fazer o mesmo em objetos em movimento. Minha alegria tinha sido tamanha naquele dia.

Algum tempo depois, ou melhor, alguns anos depois, eu passei a usar o osso voador. Era uma arma enorme, pesada, feita de ossos de youkais exterminados pelos amigos de meu pai. A primeira vez que a segurei, quase caí para frente, levando comigo a pesada arma. Meu pai rira de mim, porém nem me importei. Ri junto com ele, e minha barriga doera tanto que não consegui agarrar a arma a tempo até que ele caíra sobre meu pé.

Nem devo dizer o quanto isto doeu, ou o quanto meu pai rira ainda mais até que finalmente decidira me ajudar a colocar gelo sobre meu pé vermelho e muito inflamado.

Esqueci deste incidente quando eu já dominava o osso voador. Ele rasgava os céus toda vez que o lançava, e como um cachorro leal, sempre voltava para meus braços. Kirara ficava com ciúmes no começo, porque eu preferia treinar com meu osso voador a ir brincar na floresta com ela.

Querida Kirara, você sempre será especial para mim, não importa onde ou quando.

O primeiro dia que eu matei um youkai foi numa tarde de verão. Meu pai havia sido chamado para um castelo que estava sendo atacado por um youkai muito forte. Pelo menos, era o que diziam.

Fomos recebidos no grande salão, onde o daimyou daquelas terras nos recebeu. Seu rosto longo e alvo, com olhos firmes e inteligentes logo me chamou a atenção. Ele aparentava segurança, mas no fundo, senti seu medo. Uma mulher sentada atrás dele, com um bebê no colo, resolveu o enigma, e jurei, naquela hora, que iria protegê-los.

O youkai apareceu quando estávamos no jardim à sua espera. Era um youkai do tipo taturana, com olhos grandes e vermelhos, pêlos grossos em volta de seu corpo, porém, em especial em volta das articulações de suas patas, de sua boca saíam fios brancos, tão ácidos que quando caíam em árvores ou plantas, estes derretiam quase que imediatamente.

Corri em direção do youkai, e com os gritos de meu pai abafados com a adrenalina correndo em meu sangue, pulei bem alto e lancei o osso voador em sua direção. Ele rasgou suas costas e cortou-o ao meio. Antes que eu chegasse ao chão, o youkai lançou alguns fios sobre mim. Porém, meu fiel osso voador voltou para mim, e utilizando-o como um escudo, nada sofri.

Fora a minha primeira caçada.

Recebi bronca de meu pai, que não conseguia acreditar que eu havia o desobedecido. No entanto, ele suspirou, e me abraçou. Fechei os olhos e sorri, acalentada pelo calor emanado do corpo dele.

Desde pequena, eu sempre acreditara que este era o único caminho que eu poderia seguir, e este dia fora decisivo para selar minha convicção.

Algum tempo depois, Kohaku me perguntou se eu tinha medo de ser uma exterminadora de youkais. Respondi que não. Em seguida, ele me perguntou se eu sempre quisera ser uma exterminadora. Respondi que sim.

Não estava preparada para o que vinha.

Kohaku olhou para mim, no fundo de meus olhos, e perguntou:

- Mana, você nunca quis ser uma garota normal? Casar e ter filhos? Não precisar lutar, cheirar morte todos os dias? Ouvi papai dizer, outro dia, que, se você tivesse dito isso, ele teria deixado você ser normal. Hein, mana?

O prato que eu segurava caiu no chão com um estrondo, espatifando-se em milhares de pedaços. Meus olhos voltaram-se para o chão, e senti um calafrio correr sobre meu corpo.

Agachei no chão e comecei a recolher os pedaços do prato quebrado, porém, não conseguia parar de pensar se era isto mesmo o que eu queria.

Eu havia dito a papai que eu queria ser uma exterminadora de youkais porque achava que esta era minha obrigação para com a família. Agora, sabendo que havia uma outra opção, senti meu corpo gelar subitamente, do nada.

Uma visão nebulosa, de eu colhendo flores num grande campo florido, vestindo um belo kimono de verão, com crianças em minha volta, e um homem sussurrando algo terno e meu ouvido apareceu diante de meus olhos. Observei atentamente a fisionomia de meu rosto, que transbordava de felicidade. Fechei meus olhos com força, e joguei esta visão para longe de minha mente. Lambi meus lábios secos, e sorri para Kohaku.

- Não, Kohaku, eu nunca quis ser uma garota normal. Eu sempre quis ser uma exterminadora de youkais.

Um dos meus maiores medos é ter feito a escolha errada.

* * *

Sempre tive o sonho de encontrar aquela pessoa só para mim, que irá me amar incondicionalmente, que irá me amar até o fim dos tempos. Não importava para mim se ele fosse alto ou baixo, de cabelos longos ou curtos, de semblante calmo ou cheio de paixão. Para mim, o que importava era o amor entre nós dois.

Quando pequena, eu, de uma certa forma, esperava encontrar alguém parecido com meu pai, alguém que emanaria dignidade, força e respeito.

Cresci, e com o tempo, esta idéia começou a dissipar na minha memória. As caçadas, as tarefas em casa, cuidar de minha família, enfim, a minha vida em geral tomava conta da maior parte de meus pensamentos. O sonho de encontrar o amor de minha vida foi colocado no funda de minha mente, e a felicidade de minha família foi colocada como prioridade na minha vida.

É claro que, com a interferência de Naraku, tudo desmoronou. Não tinha mais nenhuma meta, nenhum rumo a seguir. O vazio parecia muito encantador, e quase corri em sua direção. Porém, algo me deteve, ou melhor, algumas pessoas me detiveram.

Nem irei dizer quem estas pessoas eram, pos a resposta é um tanto quanto óbvia. No entanto, uma pessoa em especial chamou minha atenção. Seu sorriso quente, seus olhos calmos que conseguiam me fazer esquecer, por um momento, as tristezas de meu coração, e sua voz suave logo me encantaram, se bem que suas mãos um tanto quanto aventureiras não me agradaram.

Kagome, Inuyasha e Shippou sempre se entretiveram observando-nos brigar um com o outro. Eu me lembro sempre de quando eu puxava a orelha dele, eu podia ouvir gargalhadas ao fundo. Eu ficava vermelha de vergonha, mas não era minha culpa se ele sempre se metia em confusões, especialmente se estas confusões envolviam mulheres bonitas de vilarejos.

Se eu pudesse, eu cortava as mãos dele fora.

Não... Eu nunca me atreveria a cometer tal ato, pois estas mesmas mãos lhe relembravam de sua maldição, iniciado com seu avô.

Não, eu nunca teria tal coragem. Por mais sem-vergonha que ele fosse, eu ainda assim o amaria.

Parece um pouco precipitado dizer que eu o amo, mas se vocês soubessem como meu corpo reage toda vez que eu vejo, toda vez que ele sorri para mim, ou toda vez que ele dirige a palavra a mim, ah... Vocês entenderiam então. Meu corpo, no começo, fica gelado como a neve mais branca do Monte Fuji, e em seguida, o sangue sobe para as minhas faces com uma velocidade mais rápida que a da luz, e sinto meu corpo inteiro quente como as lavas de um vulcão. De vez em quando, meu corpo treme de antecipação, acreditando que ele irá dizer algo que me mostre seus sentimentos. Em geral, isto não ocorre, o que sempre me desaponta.

Ah, meu querido... Se ao menos você pudesse me dizer que também me ama...

Enquanto eu não ouvir estas palavras ditas pelos seus lábios, sussurrados nos meus ouvidos, com seus braços fortes e quentes em volta de mim, sentindo seu calor me esquentar à medida que observamos o sol nascer por detrás de colinas verdejantes, continuarei atrás destas paredes invisíveis que criei em volta de meu coração. Tenho medo, sabe? Não, não tenho medo de você, ou do amor. Como eu poderia?

Tenho medo de que o nosso amor não dure por toda a eternidade.

* * *

Desde que Naraku tem em suas mãos a vida de Kohaku, não consigo dormir bem. Pesadelos sempre penetram na minha mente de noite, e eu me contorço como uma aranha antes de morrer. Sempre acordo com o corpo encharcado de suor, e antes que alguém me veja, corro para o córrego mais próximo e me lavo, a fim de destruir as provas fatídicas.

Meus amigos devem suspeitar do meu drama, e Kagome tenta sempre me confortar, mas é inútil. Até que eu consigo salvar me irmão, não ficarei sossegada. Meu único parente neste mundo, a única pessoa que compartilha do mesmo sangue que o meu, está nas mãos daquele maldito Naraku. Fecho minhas mãos em forma de punhos, e aperto com tanta força que sai sangue.

Durante nossa viagem em busca dos fragmentos da jóia, tive oportunidade de tentar reaver meu irmão. Muitas foram um fracasso total, mas ainda me lembro daquela vez em que o tive em meus braços, e o acalmei até que ele caiu em um sono profundo. Eu havia sentido tanta paz naquele momento...

Mas Naraku tinha que estragar tudo.

Com uma ameaça, ele me fez roubar a espada de Inuyasha. Naquela época, eu estava começando a conhecer melhor os meus companheiros de viagem, e muitos poderiam dizer que eu ainda não tivera tido tempo para formar laços fortes com eles, mas até hoje, sei que isto é pura mentira.

Naquela época, eu já começava a sentir como se eles fossem meus novos irmãos. Meus amigos, Meus aliados. Meus companheiros.

E eu os traí.

Por uma espada. Pelo meu irmão. Por um irmão que era uma marionete nas mãos de Naraku.

Tremo de raiva toda vez que me lembro deste fato, ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos.

Acredito que, de vez em quando, a esperança é uma das piores coisas que já aconteceu ao homem. Por que Pandora tinha que ter aberto aquela caixa? Por quê?!

Não adianta. Eu estava tão cega naquele dia, pensando que existia uma maneira fácil de obter meu irmão de volta. Ledo engano. Naraku só me usou, e a única coisa que me deixa aliviada é o fato de Naraku não ter obtido a Tessaiga. Se ele tivesse...

Um dos meus maiores medos é trair meus amigos novamente.

* * *

Está chovendo lá fora, e posso sentir um vento gelado entrar pela entrada da caverna, fazendo com que a fogueira que acendemos algumas horas antes trema, ameace a apagar, e lentamente, ganhe forças para agüentar o perigo. Aproximo-me do fogo, e coloco minhas mãos perto dele. Sinto-me com menos frio agora.

Viro meu rosto e observo as gotas de chuva caírem do céu escuro. Ainda é muito cedo para os outros se levantarem, mas não consegui dormir a noite inteira. Meus medos, subitamente, começaram a me assombrar esta noite, por alguma estranha razão. Não importa. Tenho esta luz para me proteger dos monstros da noite. Os monstros da minha imaginação.

Inuyasha mexe os ombros, e por alguns segundos, penso que ele estava acordado o tempo todo. Ele murmura algo ininteligível, vira o corpo para o lado, e suspira longamente. Sorrio. Não, ele caíra no sono.

Kagome abraça Shippou com mais força, como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse sumir de repente. Ele coloca uma de suas patinhas sobre seu rosto, e Kagome relaxa. É uma linda cena, muito comovente. Ainda sinto uma dor no peito ao lembrar que Shippou só nos tem no mundo. Seus pais não mais pertencem ao mundo dos vivos.

Uma lágrima escorre de meus olhos, e avança em direção de meus lábios.

Miroku está sentado, com as costas apoiadas na parede da caverna. Observo seu peito levantar e abaixar, e relaxo com essa informação. De quatro, eu me aproximo de seu corpo inerte. O ar que sai de seu nariz bate em meu rosto, quente e úmido. Encosto a ponta de meu nariz em sua bochecha, e fecho meus olhos.

O vento ganhou forças, e a luz da fogueira, por um momento, treme, e se apaga para sempre. O fogo, ao que parece, cansou-se de lutar, e me abandonou.

Fecho os olhos, e tento me manter calma. A proximidade de Miroku me acalma, mas não totalmente.

Meus lábios encostam a pele dele, que é quente e macia. Meus lábios não se afastam, e eu sinto o pulsar de meu coração, que aumenta de velocidade à medida que o tempo passa. Imagino que Miroku está acordado, e tem seus olhos fechados para saborear o momento, da mesma forma que estou fazendo. Movo meus lábios até que eles estão próximos de seus.

Afasto-me momentaneamente, e abro os olhos. Não vejo nada.

Meu coração se acelera.

Papai, eu ainda tenho medo do escuro...

Respiro profundamente. Não tenha medo, o medo não pode te machucar.

Um, dois três...

Tente, Sango, lute contra este medo. O escuro nada pode lhe fazer.

Aproveite-o! Use-o!

Como?

Meus lábios pousam sobre os dele, e fico paralisada, com medo de que ele me rejeite, afaste-se de mim. Sei que o escuro está me protegendo, mas mesmo assim, meu sangue está paralisado, todo meu corpo está duro, como se feito de pedra.

Espero Miroku se mover, ao mesmo tempo que peço a Deus para que ele não me rejeite.

Por favor, eu não sei se eu agüentaria...

Ele não se move. Não se aproxima, e nem se afasta. Ele ainda está dormindo.

Meu coração começa a bater mais devagar.

O escuro é a minha única testemunha de que dei o meu primeiro beijo.

O meu primeiro beijo...

Papai, dominei meu medo!

Papai, meu maior medo já não mais me assusta!

O senhor tem orgulho de mim agora, papai?

Papai?

_-Fim-_

Notas da Autora: Não editei esta história, porque estou super cansada e ainda tenho que estudar para a prova de anatoresp. Se encontrarem algum erro ou problema, avisem-me que irei corrigir o mais rápido possível. Obrigada a todos que se disporem a perder um pouco de seu tempo para ler esta fic.

Sissi


End file.
